


An Old Friend (Hey, Let's Have Some Fun!)

by orphan_account



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Astro is always doing homework or fighting crime. Zoran wants him to loosen up a bit, so she takes him to the park. At the park, they run into an old friend.





	An Old Friend (Hey, Let's Have Some Fun!)

Astro had had a hard day at school. He had an English test (which just happened to be his worst subject), and he was pretty sure he failed it. He also had math homework, despite it being Friday. He liked Ms. Midori’s class, but she always gave the most homework. He said his goodbyes to the teacher and his friends, and began the long trek home. He knew he could just fly home, but it really drained his battery, and he needed the energy to complete his homework. Finally, he reached his house. He opened the door, and mentally prepared himself for his younger sister, Zoran’s interrogation. He loved his younger sister, but she could be a handful sometimes, especially when she wanted to know every single detail of his day. Immediately, he was bombarded by his younger sister.  
“Hey, hey Astro, how was your day? Do ya got any homework to do? Didja do good on your English test?” she questioned.  
“Hi, Zoran. Yes, I have math homework. I think I totally bombed the test.” he replied.  
“Now, Astro, I did tell you that you would have done better if you had studied a bit more,”  
“Yeah, I know, Doctor. I’ll study some more over the weekend, and I’ll see if I can retake it on Monday.” Astro replied as he started to walk up the stairs.  
“WAIT, Astro!” shrieked Zoran, causing the doctor and Astro to both cover their ears.  
“Zoran! Use your inside voice! You nearly gave me a robot-heart-attack!” Astro exclaimed.  
“Is that even possible?” she giggled.  
“I don’t know!” replied Astro, starting to chuckle. “Anyways, Zoran, what is it?”  
“Astro, you always seem so busy…” Zoran replied, looking slightly embarrassed. “Um, you’re always at school, working on homework, or fighting crime. You need a break!”  
“I… I do?” He had a confused look on his face.  
“Yeah! You work too hard! Come on, let’s go to the park or somethin’!” replied Zoran, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.  
“Wait, Zoran! I said I have…”  
“Have what? Homework? Well, you do have all weekend, to finish it!” she replied, using her puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine. We can go to the park. We’ll be back in a little while, Doctor!” replied Astro, as he sighed.  
“All right, you two! Be safe, and be sure to come home before 5:00!” replied Doctor O’Shay.  
A few minutes later, Zoran and Astro arrived at the park. It was a spacious park, with a trail going around it and a nice lake to go fishing. But Zoran wasn’t interested in either of those things.  
“Come on, Astro! Let’s go to the playground!” Zoran ran ahead, and went on the swingset. Astro sat down on a bench nearby, and watched her. She looked like she was having so much fun! A few minutes later, she hopped off. “Astro, I’m bored.” she huffed. “I wanna play a game!”  
“Oh, yeah, Zoran? What kind of game?” he replied. He was very curious.  
“Hide-and-Go-Seek!” she replied excitedly.  
“Oh, all right, then.” Astro didn’t want to say no, because after all, Zoran was often very lonely. She didn’t have many friends, because the Doctor didn’t let her go out on her own. She didn’t have any powers, so she couldn’t protect herself.  
“Come on! You count, and I’ll go hide!” Zoran ran off.  
“Zoran, wait! Uh, fine, I’ll count.” Astro started to count. He made it to 20, and figured that that was enough time. He was kind of nervous, seeing at the park was pretty big. She could be hiding anywhere!  
Meanwhile, Zoran was hiding behind a tree near the lake. She giggled.  
“What so funny?” she heard a voice say.  
“Huh? Who’s there?”  
“Oh, hi! I’m Denkou!” a young robot kid appeared right before Zoran’s very eyes. They were very short, and wore a green jumpsuit.  
“D--Denkou? Your name sounds familiar… Have we ever met?”  
“No, I don’t think so,” Denkou smiled. “What’s your name?”  
“Oh, my name’s Zoran!” Zoran replied, eager to have a new friend.  
“Zoran… what a cute name! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Denkou bowed. Zoran giggled.  
“Can we be friends, Denkou? I don’t… really… have any friends…” Zoran looked down as her voice trailed off. She immediately regretted asking that. What if Denkou didn’t want to be friends, or, even worse, hated her!  
“Oh, of course we can, Zoran! I love making new friends!” Denkou grinned. Just then Zoran heard someone walking up behind her.  
“I found you-- Huh?! Denkou? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Doctor Emil!” It was Astro.  
“Huh? Astro, you know Denkou?”  
“Oh, hi, Astro! Doctor Emil is in Metro City today, and he said I could hang out at the park!” replied Denkou excitedly. “Zoran, how do you know Astro?”  
“I’m his sister,” Zoran replied. “How do you know Astro?”  
“Well, it’s a long story… maybe he can tell you later!”  
“Uh, sure…” Astro replied. He checked his watch. It was 4:50, only 10 minutes to get home. “Zoran, it’s time to jet! We only have 10 minutes to get back home!”  
“Aww, O.K. See you tomorrow same time same place, Denkou!”  
Denkou waved as Zoran and Astro began the walk home.


End file.
